oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
First War of the West
The First War of the West was an intercontinental war between the nations of Osea and the Kingdom of Samarkand . This war started when Samarkand attacked Took without warning in 2061. Under Linyoa Kannan's leadership, the Osean Federation united to combat Samarkand. The Osean Federation declared war on Samarkand in late 2061. A ceasefire was signed in 2078 after a succesfull Directian invasion of central Samarkand and was a minor Federation victory. The Osean Federation Members Directus Initialy Directus, the principal power of the Osean Federation, was unable to act against Samarkand as it was dealing with internal difficulties, namely the logistics of supporting its greatly enlarged military after the Osean Continental War. In 2063, however, 2 years after the initial attack, Directus liberated the occupied portions of Took and defeated the Samarkand armies there. Directus then moved troops into Yuktobania to support the nation while simultaneously preparing to invade Samarkand. By 2068 Directian forces had repelled several Samar invasions of Yuktobania and was ready to launch an invasion of its own. In 2068 Directian forces reached Samarkand and invaded said nation. From 2069 to 2078 Directus struggled to overcome Samarkand's froces but increasing number of Directian reinforcements from Osea eventually overcome the nation. Unfortunately in late 2078, though suffer from several major military defeats, Samarkand captures Javert Kannan and breaks through Directian front lines, forcing Directus to come to the negotations table. By the end of the year both sides have agreed to a ceasefire. ISAF ISAF was relavively safeguarded from the affects of the war. Throughout most of the war the nation struggled for control of its own country which was largely in the hands of rebel chieftans. The nation did however send troops to support Yuktobania in the latter half of the 2070s. Took Took was the first nation invaded by Samarkand and suffered the most damage from the war. Took's armed forces were kept very small throughtout the war and as a result the nation was dependent on Directian support to effectively combat Samarkand. The nation was invaded twice but, with the help of Directus, was able to repel both invasions. Leasath Leasath played little part in the war as it was dealing with a myriad of internal issues including the black death, a crippled ecconomy, a bloated military, and a sky rocketing debt. Yuktobania Yuktobania was first invaded by Samarkand following the initial invasion of Took . Directus was able to defeat the first army sent by Samarkand after Yuktobania helped by engaging them in a series of skirmishes that gradually weakened the far stronger invading force. However, Samarkand once again invaded Yuktobania shortly after the first army fell, but was once again defeated. In a third invasion the Samarkand army quickly seized Zurich, the southeasternmost city in Yuktobania . From there Samarkand hoped to gain a foothold in Osea . The invaders also captured the neighboring city of Cinigrad. The nation of Directus could not support the Yuktobanians, but rather chose to create a camp outside the capital of Hyrule and wait for additional Federation assistance. In an attempt to expedite the removal of Samarkand from its borders, the Yuktobanian government offered the invading nation a ceasefire in return for the stolen cities. Samarkand rejected this offer, and the act itself brought the Yuktobanian government under fire from the Federation for violating its laws which require ceasefire requests to be first permitted by the Federation . Ultimately, Yuktobania was given a warning for its actions as the nation was incapable of paying a fine due to its current state of massive debt. Erusia Erusia played an important role in the maritime defense of Osea , constantly patrolling Osea waters and sinking several invasionary fleets of Samarkand's. Aurelia Aurelia played little part in the war as its government had largely collapsed by 2066 and a civil war had begun for the Aurelian throne. The Western Powers Samarkand Important Battles The Battle of the Red Sands The Siege of Rizzardo Category:War Category:Samarkand Category:Directus Category:Yuktobania Category:Took Category:Erusia Category:Aurelia Category:Leasath Category:Osean Federation Category:Osea Category:The War of the West Category:ISAF